


O Que O Sol Faz Com As Flores

by choking_on_gold



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Elle Greenaway is a cottage core lesbian, F/F, M/M, Moreid, OMC death, The Gays Have Risen, but the actual fic is in English so dw, dw nothing graphic, fuck i’m so bad at tagging, major angst, mentioned only - Freeform, mwahahahahahaha, preenaway, the title is in Portuguese because it’s based off a poetry book, you can’t change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_on_gold/pseuds/choking_on_gold
Summary: porque girassóisele me perguntaeu aponto para o campo amarelogirassóis adoram o soleu digoquando o sol sai eles se erguemquando o sol vai embora eles abaixam a cabeça de tristezaéo que o sol faz com as floresé o que você faz comigo[why sunflowershe asks meI point to the yellow fieldsunflowers love the sunI saywhen the sun comes out they risewhen the sun goes away they lower their heads in sadnessit’swhat the sun does to flowersis what you do to me]
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Elle Greenaway/Emily Prentiss, Elle Greenaway/OFC
Kudos: 12





	1. Pepperoni Pizza & Serotonin Stares

It had been a long week. They had just gotten back from an emotionally draining case, so Hotch decided to give them a day off. Spencer just wanted to go home, curl up under a nice blanket and watch old classic scary movies, but the girls wouldn’t stop insisting on going out. He truly didn’t want to, and after a few attempts, he was able to convince them that he’d go next time, even though they all knew that wasn’t going to happen. 

As soon as he got home he removed his shoes, cardigan and set down his sachet on the couch. He sat down for a little bit- a little bit that turned to hours, because the boy genius fell asleep almost instantly, only waking up hours later to a loud knock on the door. It was about 8 pm, and he stumbled out of the uncomfortable position he had fell asleep in, and opened the door to find an awkward Derek Morgan standing on the other side.

“What’re you doin’ here?” He mumbled right before a yawn. 

“Were you sleep?! Oh shit- did I wake you up?” Derek said a little worried. 

“Yeah, but it’s fine, it’s probably for the best.” Spencer stepped aside, and welcomed the older agent in. It wasn’t until he turned around after locking the door that he noticed the pizza box in Derek’s hand. Morgan placed the pizza on the counter, and removed his jacket, revealing dark muscles that had such a perfect shape, he must work out a lot. Veins lightly popping out, and skin dancing as he moved his bice-

“You could try to make it a little less obvious...” Dereks voice interrupted Spencer’s thought process. 

“What?” The boy asked, startled.

“You were staring...” Derek chuckled lightly, bringing the pizza onto the living room and setting it on the coffee table, Spencer following suit behind him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, I just-“

“Hey, it’s no worries!” He said with a smirk and flirtatious tone. They sat on the couch watching bad scary movies until they were done with the pizza. 

Derek got up to throw out box, while Spencer cleaned the little table free of any residue. When Derek came back, Spencer had changed the genre onto documentaries instead. Derek was annoyed at first, but he focused less on the movie in front of them, and more on the boy sitting next to him. 

He focused on how he smiled at the pictures on the screen, and how he furrowed his brows whenever they said something incorrect, and how he tried to hold back the rambling about whatever it is they messed up on. He focused on the rising and falling of Spencer’s chest as he breathed, he focused on-

“Now who’s staring?” Spencer broke him out of his thought process with a smirk, just like he had done to him earlier. 

“Oh-“ they chuckled, “sorry, I can’t help but stare when there’s such a pretty thing sitting right next to me...” Derek said, smiling fondly, and watching how Spencer’s cheeks grew red, as he stared directly into Derek’s eyes. 

Derek sat up, not breaking eye contact, and moved in closer, slowly bringing his hand to cup Spencer’s face. They both leaned forward, but right before their lips could meet- right before endless of possibilities were exposed to them, and their relationship would change forever- they heard a knock at the door, and Spencer got up quickly to open it, mind miles away, on a kiss that could have been.


	2. Fantasies And Imperfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was pretty quiet after that. She cried herself to sleep in the arms of Derek Morgan.”

With his head in the clouds, Spencer opened the door carelessly, only to be brought back by the woman standing in front of him. 

“Reid?” They heard the voice of a very confused Derek Morgan behind Spencer’s back. “Who is it?” 

“Hey Spence... we need to talk!” Speechless, Spencer just moved out of the way and let his former best friend in, and the shock hit Derek all the same as soon as he saw her enter Spencer’s apartment.

“Elle?” Was all Derek could say before he ran towards the woman, embracing her as tight as he could. Her eyes were red and puffy, and there were dried tears all over her face. She had been crying, that much was clear, but what she hadn’t told them is why she’s here-not that she’s had much of a chance. 

Derek let go of the woman, the brightest smile plastered on his face, as he turned to look at a very concerned Spencer Reid. 

“What are you doing here, and why do you look so... different?” Derek asked. The former FBI Agent was rocking a mullet, her hair dyed a lighter shade of brown, and a white button up with a black dress above to match. She held a plain black suitcase on her right hand, keeping her left on on her pocket. Elle Greenaway was back home, safe in their arms, and yet she looked nothing like herself. And she certainly didn’t feel like herself either-at least not the Elle they knew.

“I um... I need your help!” She told them, looking back in Spencer’s direction. 

“Yeah, of course! Anything you need!” Derek said, taking her hand in his, and she smiled fondly at him, as a single tear strolled down her face. 

“So uh... what-“ Spencer started after they had settled down on the couch, “what have you been up to?” They could all hear the hurt in his voice, but none mentioned it. 

“When I left, I knew that Garcia would look for me so... I had to change my appearance, my name- I had to be a whole new person...” the woman extended a hand to Spencer, “hi, I’m Marisol! What’s you name?!” She said with a broken smile. 

She lowered her hand right after, and they kept talking about her. 

“I moved away. To France...” she nodded, and smiled at the boys. “Yeah, it was... it was nice! I um... I met this... girl...” she swallowed hard, not daring to look at their faces. She continued after she felt Dereks hand on her shoulder- looking up at the agent though, all she saw was love, and she felt accepted. 

“Her name was Lucía...” she looked at ground, tears filling her eyes once more. Derek pulled her in for a hug, and she leaned her head on his chest and sobbed softly. “She died a few months after we met...” she choked out in between sobs. Spencer placed his hand on her thigh, and tried comforting her, even though he was clearly hurt by the woman. And they stayed in a comfortable silence until Elle stopped crying. 

“She was sick... and slowly... she-“ Elle stopped mid sentence, not having the heart to finish it. “She uh... she had this kid-a little boy,” she smiled, thinking back to old, positive memories “his name was Théodore, and after she... I took him in, took care of him... but- but he-“ she broke down again, and the boys shared a concerned look, before one of them gained courage to ask. 

“What happened?” Spencer asked in a soft voice. 

“That’s the thing, I- I don’t know! I woke up one day, and he was just... gone!” She told them in between sniffs and broken cries. 

“How old was he?” Derek asked. 

“Seven...” Derek and Spencer closed their eyes simultaneously, and held back tears. They knew how cases like this usually ended, and this being a personal one it would only make things worse. 

“You have to help me find him! Please!” She begged in tears, hiding her face in Derek’s chest, and he just held her as she cried. 

It was pretty quiet after that. She cried herself to sleep in the arms of Derek Morgan, and he carried her to Spencer’s bed, letting her rest- she need it. As he went back to the living room, he was met with a pacing Spencer Reid, fidgeting with his hands as he looked aimlessly at the floor-not really paying attention to it given that his head was miles away once more. 

“Hey, hey!” Derek rushed next to the boy wonder, taking his moving hands into one of his own, the other cupping his face-making Spencer look at him the eyes. 

“It’s not fair!” Spencer cried out, “she can’t just leave our lives with no warnings- no goodbyes, and come back when she needs help, what about us?! What about what we need?!” He told the older agent as tears strolled down his cheeks, his breath quick and shaky. 

“Look at it through her perspective: after... she couldn’t stay on the team-“ Derek tried to comfort Spencer, but he interrupted him. 

“But Hotch wouldn’t have done anything! We’re a family, you know him, he wouldn’t hav-“

“Now! He wouldn’t now! But back then... he was tough, and he loosened up because of Elle, and because of what happened with her! She was a lesson she didn’t deserve to be!” He pulled Spencer in for a hug, and the boy let his head drop on Derek’s shoulder. “And now she lost the only thing close to family she’s had in a long time...” Spencer knew Derek was right- but it hurt too much to admit it. So he didn’t. He stayed quiet, and they just held each other as Spencer cried into the crook of Derek’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked this chapter, and again, comments, concerns it’s all welcome, and very appreciated!!! ❤️


	3. Don't Forget To Tell Them; I Was The Warmest Place On Earth; And You Left Me Freezing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She looked around, trying to find the source of her unwanted feelings, finding a certain pull towards the door. Run was all she could think, but her feet were sent in place, and she was frozen. She couldn’t move, couldn’t get out of this agonizing situation, barely able to breath. And as the door swung open, she fell lifelessly on the floor. As her body hit the wooden tiles her eyes snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TW:** Major Angst, Horror

The next morning was... warm. Elle woke up to a nice, soft beat, playing outside the bedroom door. She was a little confused at first, but she opened it to find Derek dancing with Spencer. He twirled the boy around, and they giggled like little kids. It was the purest thing the woman had ever seen, but it all came crumbling down, when she felt a weirdly familiar presence surrounding her. 

Guilt... Shame... Fear. 

She looked around, trying to find the source of her unwanted feelings, finding a certain pull towards the door. Run was all she could think, but her feet were sent in place, and she was frozen. She couldn’t move, couldn’t get out of this agonizing situation, barely able to breath. And as the door swung open, she fell lifelessly on the floor. As her body hit the wooden tiles her eyes snapped open. 

It was just a dream, she told herself. “You’re ok, it was just a bad dream!” She whispered under her breath, getting out of bed, not missing the tics on the clock informing her of the time. 5:27 am. 

She walked out of Spencer’s room to find the boy sleeping on the couch, holding onto a pillow for dear life as a blanket was poorly draped across his legs. She adjusted the fabric so it covered Spencer’s entire body. She removed his hair from where it was spread all over his forehead, and tucked it neatly behind his year instead.

She pressed her lips to his forehead and held it there for a few seconds. She pulled away from the kiss moments later, holding back tears- not paying attention to the man sleeping in front of her, but the boy she lost. 

“I’m so sorry!” She broke down, “I’m sorry baby, we will find you, ok?! We’ll save you! I’ll save you!” Her mind no longer seeing Spencer, she looked at Théodore like he meant the whole world to her- because he did. “I’ll bring you home, Theo, I promise! Just hand in there baby, I’m coming to get you!” She pressed her forehead to his for a moment, letting tears stream down her face, before getting back up and moving towards the kitchen. 

She got herself a glass of water, and sat on the counter next to the sink. There was a faint banging sound coming from the door that was getting louder and louder by the second. At some point it got so loud, she wondered how Spencer hadn’t woken up with it yet, but as she moved to open the door, it suddenly stopped. She stared at it for a minute, confused, and opened it just in case, but she was met with an old flickering light at the end of the empty hallway, and nothing more. She sighed before closing the door, and as she turned back around, a dark figure stood behind her, and she froze once more. 

The same old feelings form her nightmare came rushing back-the guilt, shame and fear-becoming all too familiar, housing themselves on an empty body, making friends with the walls on the inside, all while terrorizing her on the outside. Her body shaking in agony, as she stared at the human-like figure that had been haunting her for years. The glass of water slowly slipping out of her hand, shattering as it hit the floor-spreading the liquid all over- and she not able to move a muscle-not able to do anything but stare into the emptiness of the creature that drowned her of the feelings she longed for the most. 

Spencer woke up startled to the sound of glass shattering, and when he looked at the source of the noise, she saw Elle staring straight ahead, body shaking, the mortal terror present in her eyes. He got up quickly, and ran to her, taking her shaking hands into his own, and talking her back into reality. 

“Hey! Elle! I’m right here! Elle, look at me! Look at me!” He told her but the dark abyss in her eyes made him realize she was millions of miles away, tucked away in the horrors of her own head, he guided her around the broken glass, and sat her down on the couch, her steps so slow she didn’t even realize she was taking them until her body hit the sofa and she was slowly brought back down to earth. 

She closed her eyes and cover her face with her hands, and they sat in a comfortable silence until she was able to explain to Spencer what had just happened. 

“It started years ago- the night I-“ she cut herself off before continuing. “A few days after I shot William Lee...” she sighed, and Spencer listened attentively. “It happened occasionally, but it got worse when Lucía passed...” Spencer put his hand on her shoulder-calming down her still shaking body. 

“What did you see” he asked softly. 

“I- I don’t... I’m not sure... it looks human but... it has this- this darkness to it that’s too inhumane. I just feel so... alone-“ she started sobbing, “when it’s back, and I-“ she sniffed, and Spencer pulled her in for a hug. 

Sure, there many reasons to be mad at her, but when you see it from her perspective... being haunted by a ghost from your past is the last burden you want to bring to you family. And maybe leaving was best thing she could’ve done.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Criticism are appreciated 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
